Holiday Miracles
by Matsuo Hotaru
Summary: A story of the holidays and a successful Sesshoumara plus a determined Kagome. They slowly show each other how to live to the fullest even with danger lurking under the surface.
1. Chapter 1

The holidays quickly approached as soon as the weather became chilly. It was only November and Christmas decorations have already been up for a few weeks. The city of Tokyo, Japan buzzed with life as the people bought and sold items. In the shopping district, people gathered the most as they go from shop to shop, trying to get the best bargain for their money. At a small antique shop, a vibrant young woman hummed merrily to the carols playing on the radio as she hung up some tinsel while standing on a ladder. Her red cowlneck sweater has a jeweled brooch also taupe colored flat-front pants with permanent creases in them creating a polished look plus black ankle boots. An old man counted down a drawer as he collected the checks and cash from what they had made wearing priest robes consisting of a white top and dark blue pants.

Bells jingled as the front door of the shop opened. The young woman looked over her shoulder to greet the prospective customers with her shining blue-grey orbs, full of welcoming. The customer wore dark, messy clothes, cut-up gloves, trench coat, and a greasy beanie, torn up blue jeans, and worn out tennis shoes. His dark eyes shifted from the young woman to the old man as he reached into his coat with his right hand. The old man looked up finally to greet the customer as he finished placing the money into a money bag.

Before either of them could say a thing, they had seen a flash of something shiny and found a hand gun with a silencer pointed at the old man. The young woman stumbled on the ladder as she gasped. She was only 10 feet away but as she watched the man begin to pull the trigger she felt like she is worlds away. On instinct she jumped off the ladder and lunged at the man, knocking him over just as he pulled the trigger.

Her left arm had tugged the gun downward just before the shot, causing it to go off in the area of her hip. The man hit his head hard at the force of the impact. Not wanting to take any more chances, he scrambled to get up to the counter, grab a wad of money and then proceeded to run out the door, gun in hand.

The old man scrambled around the counter to the young woman just as the bells jingled, signaling the departure of the gun man. He kneeled down to the young woman, whispering prayers to any God that would listen. His eyes widened as the bells jingled again, afraid the gun man came back to finish them off. Scared, he looked up slowly to find polished, expensive looking shoes, brown slacks, black trench coat, and a dark blue scarf.

Silver hair and amber eyes took in the scene and began to call for an ambulance until they noticed the faint pink glow on the young woman. He closed the space between them quickly and knelt down as he swept black, wavy hair out of the woman's face and rolled her onto her back. Finding the bullet hole in her shirt, he lifted it up to find the bullet almost fully submerged into her body. He yanked it out and set it on the floor before seeing a soft pink colored, shiny object, he narrowed his eyes.

Looking up at the old man he questioned, "What is your relation to this woman?"

"Her grandfather," he replied shakily.

"We need to go somewhere private. Gather your belongings and close up the shop." The amber-eyed man ordered.

The whole incident still had him shaken up so he just nodded and gave a short bow and then proceeded to close up. Ten minutes later he had the front door locked and then turned around to the man carrying his granddaughter. "I live at a quiet shrine; we should have more than enough privacy there."

The man nodded then pulled out his smart phone and called a number. Without waiting for a answer he said, "Have my car picked up in the shopping district." Then hung up.

Taking that as a signal, the older man lead him to a nearby parking garage where he had parked his compact car. He opened the door for the man to get into the backseat. Rushing around, he climbed into the driver seat and turned the ignition, hearing the engine turn on. Slowly backing out, he set out on his destination home. He took the fastest route and took their private road in the back of the shrine to the garage.

After they were all out he rushed ahead of them calling out to his daughter to open the door. Just as they got there a woman with a yellow apron on, opened the door and stepped back in shock, as she let them in. The amber-eyed man had then been lead to a bedroom upstairs that appeared to be her room, but his senses told him that she no longer regularly occupied it. After setting her down on the bed, he showed the mother the wound on her daughter and she set about cleaning it up.

The mother noticed the pink glint and proceeded to look closer at the wound. "What is this?" She mumbled.

With his superior hearing the man answered. "A powerful jewel that will cause chaos, should word ever get out."

Startled eyes looked up at him. The old man then looked at the wound, also seeing the same thing and almost looked like would have a heart attack at any given moment. "Impossible." He whispered before rushing out of the room.

Looking around the amber-eyed man looked at the items in the room finding pictures of the younger woman back in high school, plus certificates, high school diploma, and a degree in small business. She appeared no older than 22, but yet it looked like she has been very determined. One last picture caught his eye. At first he thought it was from a dance but he found it to be some modeling gig she must have performed. Dressed in a silky ice blue night gown, with silver stilettos, various flowers dyed a similar blue dawning her hair, jewelry and the sheer robe.


	2. Chapter 2

That night Sesshoumaru kept vigil over the shrine and explored it's myths, mainly the one the shrine was constructed in honor of. The legend of the jewel of four souls, the very jewel that hid inside of the young woman. Being a powerful businessman, he knew just how to strategize and solve things to get the solution he wants. He glanced up towards the house and went back in to explore, mainly looking at photos and mentioning of the woman, Kagome.

As dawn approached he formed a plan in his head revolving around the woman's abilities and looks, now all he needs is to see her personality. As soon as the sun's rays hit the horizon he could hear movement in the house, soon enough the mother was all showered up and dressed, making her way to the kitchen, not too surprised when she noticed the demon sitting in a chair at the table.

She quietly worked preparing breakfast, being careful to not use any overpowering spices that might upset the demon. Suddenly she looks up hearing a whistling sound, finding the tea ready. She set a cup of green tea in front of Sesshoumaru with a kind smile and went back to work, occasionally sipping her own tea.

Soon everyone had gotten up except Kagome. During breakfast Sesshoumaru could sense a male shrine visitor approaching the door. Hearing the doorbell ring everyone but Sesshoumaru looked towards the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" Mrs. Higurashi quietly asked her self. She got up and slid the door open finding a very familiar young man. "Oh Hojo it's you. Good morning, would you like to come in, we are just eating breakfast if you would like to join us."

Hojo gave her a kind smile and bowed lightly. "Thank you for the kind off Mrs. Higurashi but I have already eaten. I'm here to pick up Kagome, we were supposed to go on a date for the day." He politely reminded her as he tapped the snow off and stepped into the house.

Mrs. Higurashi let out a light gasp, covering her mouth. 'That's right, they did have plans for today.'

"I'm sorry to intrude but since she didn't answer her door I thought I would check here but I guess she must not be here either I see." Noticing her lack of presence at the table but noticing the demon who sat there instead, studying him like a bug under a microscope. Hojo withheld a shiver and instead turned to say his partings.

"Actually Hojo, she is here but is not awake yet. Kagome and my Father had trouble at the shop last night and hit her head awfully hard. She has been knocked out ever since." She looked worriedly in the direction of her daughter's room, leaving out the bullet wound she had acquired.

Hojo's eyes widened dramatically before he rushed up the stairs to her room, quickly making his way over to her side. Just as her mother had said, she still lay there knocked out, possibly in a coma. He carefully lifted her head and inspected it for damage and sure enough he found a large knot. Gently, he laid her head back on to the pillow and sighed as he ran a hand through his hair in a sign of stress. 'Kagome, you should have let me set up those cameras and the police button.'

Hearing movement in the room he snapped his head to the door seeing the demon standing there with no emotion on his face. Hojo never had much experience with demons but he did know that he recognized this man from somewhere and if his clothes and facial marking were anything to go by, he would guess that he is very successful. Hojo, being in medical school and working at the local hospital, didn't worry much about money either since it was only himself that he needed to support. "I have not met you before but you do seem familiar. Are you a friend of the family?"

"Merely an acquaintance. I would suggest that you don't do anything that could worsen her condition." Leaving an underlying threat.

"Worsen her condition? I'm her boyfriend for one and other than that I come from a family that is deeply rooted into medical science, work at a hospital and go to medical school. If anything I am the most adept to take care of her."


End file.
